The Fun of Sexting
by gawilliams
Summary: Companion piece to Consequences of Sexting. Bones' side of the story.


Consequences of Sexting _has been so well received that I decided to do a quick companion piece giving you Bones' POV of the whole incident. A bit sexier and more M, but just as fun and entertaining, in my humble opinion. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was feeling rather amorous this evening, and the one person who could help her deal with her mounting sexual arousal was nowhere to be found. Booth had been giving her a very hard time for the last couple of weeks about coming home one evening at a normal hour, at least normal for most people, and have just an evening in with just the three of them. Her, Booth, and their daughter Christine. Despite all the work that demanded her attention at the Jeffersonian she had promised him that morning that this evening was the evening he had been asking for. She had come home shortly after five o'clock, a little less that an hour before, and been surprised when Max had asked if he could have Christine for the night. She had thought for all of a moment and happily agreed as it would give her and Booth some much needed _**alone**_ time. Their sex life was wonderful, but not as vigorous as they would like given that their daughter demanded so much of their time and energy. Tonight, though, they would have all evening and night to enjoy each other.

After taking a soothing shower and primping for a night of sexual abandon, she had come into the bedroom naked, her body thrumming with sexual desire. Still no Booth, though. That was odd. She decided that a little fun was in order. Taking our a couple of her favorite toys, and some scented lotions and oils that they both enjoyed, she laid down on the bed and began to slowly caress her body, spending a lengthy period of time on her breasts, teasing the nipples to hardened points, the jolting shards of arousal shooting straight from the nipples to her now throbbing clit. She could feel herself becoming very moist in anticipation. Frowning at the reality that Booth was still not there with her yet, she picked up her iPhone and tapped out a short message to him. Angela had told her all about sexting recently, and she felt that this was a perfect opportunity to try it out on Booth. Perhaps that would motivate him to get home quickly.

_I'm at home naked in bed playing with myself. Why aren't you here playing with me?_

She smiled at the thought of what his reaction would be when he opened that message. He loved watching her masturbate, which had shocked, but thrilled her, when she had discovered that. It had brought a whole new level of teasing and enjoyment to their sexual play. She had always enjoyed watching a man stroking himself to orgasm, and watching Booth almost made her become a believer in the expression _**A Religious Experience**_. Her phone chimed and she eagerly checked the message that had been sent to her. It had to be from Booth.

_What the Hell?_

Bones was amused. Booth must indeed have been shocked at her text message. She thought for a moment about how to respond, letting her hand wander between her legs and gathering a bit of the moisture pooling there, using it to skillfully rub and press against her clit in circular motions, her hips shifting in response to the decadent sensations. She smiled widened when she thought of the perfect response. She quickly sent it.

_I want you._

Short, simple, but exactly what she was feeling. She moaned as she felt her pussy throb as she imagined him right there with her watching her, or better yet using his skilled fingers on her. She was expert at manually bringing herself to orgasm, but there was something about Seeley Booth and his incredibly talented hands that brought her the best orgasms of her life. Her phone chimed and she quickly read his new message. She laughed out loud when she did.

_R U trying 2 kill me?_

Booth must be in a rare state if he was asking that. Of course she wasn't trying to kill him, but she did want him to be ready to unleash that unbridled Alpha Male lover that he had lurking inside of him. She had certainly been shown on any number of occasions that he was far from the sexual prude that she had originally thought him to be early on in their association. It was time to reel him in, as Angela would say, though she still did not fully understand the colloquialism. She sent her next message.

_No. I just want to have an evening of non-stop intercourse._

She thought for another moment and sent another brief comment. It was time to stroke his male ego.

_My dildo is not nearly as satisfying as your long, hard cock._

That, of course, was most definitely true. Booth had a magnificent cock, and she was always eager for a nibble, or feel, or a good hard fuck for that matter. She glanced at his new message when her phone chimed almost immediately.

_Did Angela put u up 2 this?_

Yes, he was definitely going crazy if he was asking this. She wondered what he was doing. He must be at the Hoover or he would have come racing home almost immediately. She would tell Angela about this foray into _**sexting**_ as her friend had called it and Booth's demand to know if the artist was responsible for his frustrations. She decided to be blunt about what was bringing this on.

_No. Max has Christine for the night and I was feeling amorous. I need you, Booth._

And she did. She was on fire, and the slight tremors shuddering through her body were telling her just how badly she needed an orgasm. She looked at her phone when it chimed again.

_But Hacker's b'ing a dick and wants all the paperwork ASAP._

She frowned. People may think she was clueless at times, but she knew that Andrew Hacker had wanted nothing more then to get her in bed, and that when she wound up with Booth he had been increasingly belligerent to Booth in terms of the demands of his job. She would deal with that later. For now she needed to get Booth's mind off of Andrew and back to her. She sent a new message.

_But Andrew doesn't have TAP, which I do and love sharing with you._

She had been amused, and aroused, when she had heard Booth mutter the acronym TAP one day under his breath in reference to her and understood what he had meant. _**T**_its, _**A**_ss, and _**P**_ussy. _**TAP**_. She eve approved of the term, as she could appreciate the sexual sentiment behind it, and being one who enjoyed the female form, too, though not nearly as much as the male form. She read Booth's next message.

_And I luv the sharing, Bones. But I have work 2 do. U know? What we do every day of the wk._

Alright. It was time to show Booth exactly what she needed. She quickly sent a message and smirked, knowing the reaction she would get.

_But I need an orgasm, Booth. I need one from your hands. Your mouth. Your cock. Come home and play with me._

She didn't have to wait long. Less than thirty seconds later her phone chimed and she read his final message.

_I'll b there in 20 min. Slow down and wait 4 Daddy!_

She laughed long and hard. She had him right where she wanted. Booth was one his way home and she was sure to get a long evening filled with hard, deep satisfying sex. She set her phone down and relaxed, her legs spread as she began to slowly play with her sodden folds waiting for Booth to take over.

The next morning she was enjoying a fun conversation with Angela about her foray into sexting. The artist thought it was hysterical, and Bones had to admit it had been. The look on Booth's face when he barreled into their bedroom had been a sight to behold. Just as she was beginning to tell Angela that the details of the evening were confidential her phone chimed. Checking the message she grinned.

_Sexting is 4bidden when either of us is at work. No exceptions._

She got a wicked look on her face. Booth forbidding her to do something? Now that had to be nipped in the bud quickly. Another colloquialism she understood and agreed with. She sent another message and then got to work for the day. She couldn't wait until lunch when she saw Booth again.

_I want you._

_A/N: There it is. Bones' side of the story for _Consequences of Sexting_. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first one. Gregg._


End file.
